ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:JM Pessanha
Boas-vindas! Olá JM Pessanha -- nós estamos felizes por ter Wiki Ikariam BR como parte da comunidade do Wikia! Agora você tem um website inteiro para encher de informações, figuras e vídeos sobre os seus tópicos favoritos. Mas, agora mesmo, há apenas páginas vazias olhando para você... Assustador, certo? Aqui estão algumas formas de começar. * Introduza seu tópico na página principal. Essa é sua oportunidade de explicar aos seus leitores sobre o que seu tópico trata. Escreva o quanto quiser! Sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do seu site. * Inicie algumas páginas novas -- apenas uma frase ou duas já esta bom para começar. Não deixe as páginas em branco desanimarem você! Um wiki é exatamente acrescentar, adicionar e mudar enquanto você está criando. Você também pode carregar imagens e vídeos para dar conteúdo à página e deixá-la mais interessante. Então, apenas continue editando! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis quando há muitas informações e coisa para serem lidas e vistas, então continue adicionando coisas e aumentando sua wiki e você irá atrair leitores e editores. Há muita coisa a ser feita, mas não se preocupe, hoje é apenas o seu primeiro dia e você ainda tem tempo de sobra. Toda wiki começa do mesmo jeito, com um pouco de cada vez, começando com poucas páginas até crescer e se transformar num enorme e ocupado site. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode nos contatar através do nosso . Divirta-se! -- Meighan Goals The best thing to do when starting a new wiki (and to keep from getting burned out) is to set goals within a section and then switch sections and then set a goal to meet in that section, or in other words work on buildings for a few days, then work on researches for a few days, then switch to Units or ships for a few days, then templates or categories and finally start back over again with buildings. Take breaks as or you will get tired of working on the wiki (or get burned out working on the wiki) especially since you have to translate them as well. Do not try to do everything in every section all at one time! Eventually, others will find your wiki and begin to help in the edits. I will help work on the template as far as setting it up - I forgot that I changed my version over to use the template as well -- So that means I need to change your version of to use your images that you already have on your wiki as you have all of the main ones needed for the wiki's that we are connected to ( you will be connected to soon I hope ). -- 21h50min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Um novo Ikariam wiki Opa!Mais uma nova Wiki Ikariam,dessa vez e finalmente a brasileira!A maior comunidade ikariana não poderia deixar de ter essa importante ferramenta no auxílio desde de iniciantes a experts. 19h55min de 24 de outubro de 2011 GUINO Interwiki language links Your wiki is now connected to all 21 wikis that the English wiki is connected to. -- 17h45min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) ---- Eu observei em sua página principal você tem imagens de bandeira para todos os países diferentes já no seu wiki - eu vou mudar minha modelo para usar as imagens 1, antes de eu adicionar qualquer mais imagens (no idioma errado) para seu wiki. -- 18h05min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) ---- Seu fez sua forma diferente da maneira como eu fiz isso vez que estamos wikis separados (que é grande) Meu modelo de bandeira é usado para exibir os sinalizadores individuais de qualquer país com legenda predefinido de nomes de países em inglês como língua nativa Meu modelo de Alt-Lang usa o modelo de bandeira mas não mostra apenas os wikis diferentes que foram feitos para o jogo (com várias bandeiras de países que usaria esse idioma), como a língua portuguesa - originalmente tive a Portugal e a bandeira do Brasil vinculada ao site do pt como o site da pt-br foi inexistente no momento assim eu fiz agora a bandeira do Brasil vinculada ao site do pt-br apenas, mas para o site espanhol eu mostrar 4 ou então sinalizadores vinculado ao 1 site. A forma como funciona o meu modelo de Alt-Lang - deve haver um wiki para esse idioma 1st antes de que há uma bandeira mostrada e, em seguida, apenas essas bandeiras específicas são mostram que iria trabalhar para esse idioma. -- 18h37min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Re: Problema de imagem SVG Quando o erro diz "não coincide com o mime" ou seja, para o efeito Isso significa que a imagem que você baixou não está no formato svg ou está corrompida se fosse no formato svg Se você examinar o arquivo baixado e termina em png.svg (2 formatos de arquivo), então ele é realmente um formato png que foi salvo como um arquivo svg (o FireFox faz isso eu acho - me esquecer agora) No passado que eu encontrei que se eu uso Internet Explorer eu pode salvar arquivos svt sem nenhum problema, mas não pode fazê-lo com o FireFox - eu tinha para salvá-los como arquivos png Imagens da Gameforge não estão no formato SVG principalmente são gif, png e jpg Se você está recebendo suas imagens da Wikipédia fazem um monte de imagens de conversão, então você tem que ter cuidado se obter imagens do seu site quando você salva os arquivos em seu computador. -- 18h37min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) ---- Se você estiver usando o navegador FireFox, então você clique direito sobre a imagem SVG e escolha Salvar Link Como para salvar uma imagem SVG caso contrário ele irá aparecer como um arquivo svg.png e ser salvo no formato PNG. -- 15h58min de 31 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Modelos Bandeira e Alt-Lang # de modelo tem duas sub-modelos para que ## ### sto é onde você coloca as abreviações, códigos, nomes, apelidos etc ... para os diferentes países, Colônias, Reinos, Estados, municípios, cidades ou o que você deseja adicionar ao modelo (os nomes devem ser em letras pequenas para o modelo de trabalho) ### Cada nome deve ser em uma linha separada, se você quiser incluir vários nomes ### O último nome terá o igual (=) assinar, em seguida, um nome de arquivo - cartas O nome do arquivo pode conter de capital ## ##: Este é o lugar onde você coloca o mouse-over legenda que é exibido - Eu normalmente mostram tudo o que é mostrado acima do país quando eu encontrei as bandeiras na Wikipedia - Isso não é necessariamente a legenda que é mostrar no modelo Alt-Lang, ele pode ser mas não é necessário ser # tem 2 sub-modelos bem ## ### Alt-Lang/Flag é onde você adicionar os códigos de linguagem diferente (este não é o códigos dos países utilizados no modelo da bandeira - embora alguns códigos de país são os mesmos que seus códigos de linguagem como pt para Portugual e português, mas é br para o Brasil e pt -br é para brazillian português) ### Você diz que bandeira é exibida aqui, usando a bandeira temlate - Se você quer uma legenda diferente exibida, você use o parâmetro c=texto no modelo de bandeira ## ### Isto é o que apresenta as categorias de linguagem como Categoria En ligações ### Se você não quer que as categorias de linguagem adicionados à página, em seguida, adicionar doc= como parâmetro para o modelo Alt-Lang e ele irá pular esta seção do modelo P.S. Você esqueceu de adicionar Lituânia para as bandeiras na página principal - a bandeira deve link para http://lt.ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Pagrindinis_puslapis -- 23h21min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) RE: Help-me What do you mean when you say that you "do not want comments on the wiki pages"? Do you mean that you do not want people to type comments on the main article pages because you want them to use the talk pages? -- 04h27min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) RE: Comments Ahh, yeah article comments, I H A T E that feature as well - I want peoples comments to be on a separate talk page and NOT at the bottom of the main page - some of my pages are long enough without article comments to expand them. The only features I have turned on on English wiki is Achievements, Chat and the new Wiki Navigation - I turned off "Blog", "Top 10" and "Polls" because no one used them. -- 04h38min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Inquiry into SVG problem Did you get that problem figured out? -- 04h39min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Modelo Imagem da Bandeira Eu não quis dizer que você teve que mudar o nome do modelo a partir dos nomes Português para o nome em Inglês. Eu queria editar o arquivo Modelo Imagem da Bandeira e mudar os nomes das bandeiras para os novos nomes que você está usando. -- 01h40min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) ---- Ahh ok - you did not have to rename them to the English names - I had left the English name pages as redirects to the Portuguese names since this is the Portuguese wiki - I figured Portuguese names was more appropriate. P.S. If you wish - to make things easier on you on the English wiki - you can make Portuguese pages that Redirect to the English names to help find them in your language -- if you want to. -- We have no problem with foreign language redirects - just do not allow full pages in the foreign languages. -- 01h43min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) : Ahh ok - você não tem que renomeá-los para os nomes Inglês - eu tinha deixado as páginas nome Inglês como redireciona para os nomes Português uma vez que este é o wiki Português - Achei nomes Português era mais apropriado. :P.S. Se você quiser - para facilitar as coisas para você no wiki Inglês - que você pode fazer páginas que redirecionam para Português pelos nomes em Inglês para ajudar a encontrá-los em seu idioma - se você quiser. - Nós não temos nenhum problema com redirecionamentos de língua estrangeira - apenas não permitir que páginas inteiras em línguas estrangeiras. -- 01h43min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) ---- Eu entendo que você está dizendo (Eu concordo que o tradutor nem sempre dizer as palavras que queremos dizer da maneira que queremos que eles disseram), mas no geral estamos compreensão uns dos outros - o principal problema no nosso entendimento, eu acho é que eu, por vezes, fazer uma segunda resposta muito rapidamente depois de fazer um post - então eu não vejo sua resposta à minha primeira resposta e, em seguida, que adiciona a confusuion - Eu tenho que aprender a esperar um pouco mais para ter certeza, quando você está online - que você entendeu a minha resposta antes que eu adicionei mais respostas. -- 02h13min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Contacts I have to install MSN messenger - have not used real life communications in a long time - I have your email in notes for now while MSN messenger is installing then I will be able to add your email to it -- 02h31min de 12 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Protection of Template Flag You have made protected so that no one can edit the template other than and Admin of the wiki. You should lower the protection down to "Registered users" so that only anonymous members, the ones that show up as I.P. #'s can not edit the template only. Under the current protection, I can not edit the template as I am a Registered user of the wiki. Also the sub-template and are protected the same way because you left/turn on the "cascade" effect, when you protected the main template . -- 14h45min de 15 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Page Protection I noticed that you have protected several pages like Reduction Buildings and such. Why did you protect normal pages? Especially at Admin level? When you do this then your normal members like Priscila perl who has made over 100 edits to the wiki can not help you on those pages. As a side note, you might want to make Priscila perl a Admin if she is going to be active on the wiki -- Just an idea to think about. The more help you get the better -- I do not mean to make ever active member a Admin either. -- 07h42min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Problem with numbers with no coma separator I think you are going to have to use to contact Wikia because this problem is from their " SPECIAL WORD " called and it is not working on your wiki. -- 13h25min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) ai ai ai Raw modelo foi corrigido Eu era capaz de fixe a mostra principal no modelo de de modo que agora mostra as vírgulas. No entanto, no mouse-over ferramenta de ponta, você vai notar que há uma vírgula em vez de um dicmal se o número tem um decimal - Eu não posso corrigir esse problema. Aparentemente formatnum substitui o dicmal com um espaço bem ea correção que usei para o da vírgula substitui todos os espaços com uma vírgula eo ponto dicmal é um espaço para que ele foi substituído também. -- 18h35min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Protecção das páginas de usuário Você não precisa para proteger seu ou qualquer página de outros usuários. Ninguém pode editar a página de outro usuário do usuário, a menos que você é e Administrador / Burocrata ou pessoal Wikia. -- 14h33min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) TheShadow Depois de olhar para contibutions TheeShadow - eu esta esta mensagem era para outra pessoa. TheShadow não criou novas páginas. Eles acrescentaram as imagens que faltavam e acrescentou algumas categorias, mas não há evidência de log Wiki novas páginas adicionadas. -- 02h26min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Namespaces personalizado Você pode querer parar de se mover páginas para o namespace de Pesquisa e Construção namespace namespace e Unidade de navio - assim você não terá muito trabalho a fazer mais tarde se você ativá-los através wikia Esses link (em Inglês) vai explicar melhor nome espaços http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Namespace http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_namespaces -- 03h09min de 29 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) DE Corrigi o problema no site (DE) alemão - Eu acho que fiz o problema mais cedo hoje quando eu fiz uma alteração semi-update seu modelo Alt-Lang Você deve ser capaz de adicionar links para seu site lá agora. Você não será capaz de adicionar links para seu site a partir de alguns dos outros sites, como alguns deles têm bloqueado o seu modelo e não posso acessar a modelo para fazer a mudança para que o seu site eo site Portugal são separados no modelo. -- 22h06min de 3 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Servidores de jogo Omega é o servidor do jogo passado e deve ser o servidor de 24 de acordo com o alfabeto grego, este não se contam os 4 letras que foram removidos. O servidor do jogo 18 deveria ser chamado de Sigma O servidor do jogo 19 deveria ser chamado de Tau O servidor do jogo 20 deve ser chamado Upsilon / Ypsilon O servidor do jogo 21 deve ser chamado Phi O servidor do jogo 22 deveria ser chamado de Chi O servidor do jogo 23 deveria ser chamado de Psi O servidor do jogo 24 deveria ser chamado de Omega -- 15h00min de 14 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) ---- Oops, as minhas desculpas Eu li errado sua postagem e achei que você disse que estaria recebendo o servidor de 18 e, em seguida, chamou-Omega, que é o servidor 24 Parabéns pelo servidor 24, que deve ser Omega, a menos que adicione o 4 letras removido, a última letra do alfabeto grego. -- 15h34min de 14 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Nova característica premium? Olá a todos Amanhã, dia 17/01/12, será ativada uma nova função premium: Os jogadores poderão doar Ambrosia na serraria. O rácio de troca (Ambrosia por Material de Construção) depende do nível da serraria. : Até nível 8: 50 unidades de Material de Construção por 1 Ambrosia : De nível 9 até nível 17: 100 unidades de Material de Construção por 1 Ambrosia : De nível 18 até nível 27: 500 unidades de Material de Construção por 1 Ambrosia : De nível 28 até nível 38: 1000 unidades de Material de Construção por 1 Ambrosia : De nível 39 até nível 50: 5000 unidades de Material de Construção por 1 Ambrosia Estas doações serão tratadas como doações normais de Material de Construção. Se uma destas doações originar o aumento de nível da serraria, todos os jogadores dessa ilha irão beneficiar, tal como acontece com as doações normais de Material de Construção. Para poder fazer estas doações, deverás ter pelo menos uma Ambrosia que tenha sido comprada e não poderás doar apenas Ambrosia que tenhas recebido com a conclusão do Tutorial. Esperamos que continuem a divertir-se A Equipa Ikariam.pt -- 00h40min de 17 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)